naruto the purple swordsman
by macca123
Summary: Naruto stumbles app-on a cave with a weird fruit and a sword that comes along with the red head shancs. shancs sees Naruto's past and decides to train him in any form he can. will Naruto be the best swordsman will he be able to master his new devil fruit powers. don't own Naruto or one piece taking suggestions
1. meeting shancs

demon of the crimzon mist

today is a nice sunny day in the leaf village as useual and the villagers are as happy as the day is. but then we come across a little blond chiled who seems to be unhappy. why you ask well look at the villagers now, gon are ther happy faces but faces fild with scorn and hate aimed at this little boy.

who is this little blonde boy with blue eyes and whiskers on his face, he is non other then Naruto Uzumaki the hero of the leaf village but not in the eyes of the villagers all they see is the kyuubi reicarnation.

why is little Naruto sad today well today he has ones again failed the genin test alltho he is only 7 years old Naruto can takethe test aerly because of his samrts and mastery over the 2 academy jutsu ther is still one problem, the bunshin no jutsu, yes the easiest jutsu you can learn Naruto can not get it but he is not stupid he knows why he can not do it.

It is because of his large chakra reserves that he can not do so. dont get him wrong he has masterd tree and walter walking exercises but that is still not good enough. Now back with Naruto he is currently on his way to the forest of death wer he useualy trains

Soon Naruto reaches the forest and makes his way through the forest when out of no were he falls down a hole. " AHAhAHAHHAHAH ooth aaawww my head what the hell, were am i and why is it all misty" true to his word he is in a misty cave "come closer" said a warm voice with a soothing arua "come closer i wont hurt you infact with wat am about to show you, you will gain some power"

Naruto was a bit skepticle at first but then shrugged it off and walked forward. after while he came up to a green light in the mist then the mist faded and revealed a small chest with a lock on and a sword behind it that stood up. the sword was like not liek any sword Naruto had sore no this sword had a goldan handle with white tape around it and a blue ball at the bottom of hilt was a golden line joining up with the handle making the handle and the hilt look like a cross, the blade was pitch black with a big curve at the end

"go and open the chest and looke whats inside" Naruto did what he was told and found a fruit inside but not any fruit no this fruit was darck grey and had a blue glow around it " eat the fruit it will give you power" "WHAT no way it lookes poisonous" "calm down its a different type of fruit its called the storm storm fruit it grants you the power of controlling smoke lighting and storms"

"wow realy, wait you are givin me this for nothin wats the catch" "hahaha yes i new you wer smart well you see if you eat that you gain those powes but then the sea will hate you meaning you will not be able to swimm" the voice was waiting for an outburst but all he got was "wow realy well its a good thing i can walk on water" with that Naruto ate the fruit geting shocked now and then and wanting to vomit he ate it all.

"good you ate it now you see that sword go over to it and put your hand on the handle" when Naruto reached for the handle the blue ball at the end lit the hole cave up. Naruto closed his eyes ro protect them from the light, when he opend them he whas on a boat on the open sea and on the boat with him is a man with red hair a sword on his right hip and a blck cape that blew with the wind

"hello Naruto glad you could come" the man said with a smile "who are you and wer are we why did you bring me here how do you no me" "hahaha hold on Naruto ok in order i am shanks, we are in your mind wich i created to look like this and as to how i no you well when we wer talking befor i seen all your memorys"

"oh you wer that guy befor and you still never told me why i am here" "he he sorry well as to why you are here naruto the items you found befor well i placed them ther in hope some one with a kind heart would stumble open them and here we are" he sasi with a big grin at the end. "oh so what now" shancs had to hold his grin "well Naruto i am goin to train you in using a sword and how to use your new powers also a few other things"

shancs laught at the looke on his face "realy would you do that" "ye i would be happy to help and buy the lookes of your past i dont think any one els will so what do say Naruto" he waited for his respons "i axcept shancs i will be the best and i will become hokage" shancs smiles and thinks back to luffy in his time saying he will become king of the pirets

"ok calm down Naruto so are you ready to train" he recieves a nod "ok but Naruto this training will be hard and painful and i dont want any conplaining understand" shancs sais in a serious tone " you bet shanks i am ready" shanks lookes and sees fire in the blondes eyes "ok lets go Naruto" so shancs and Naruto start to train for the years to come


	2. the new world

_3 years later _

its been 3 years sints Naruto was put in training buy shancs and if you could see him now you will see how much he has improved. Naruto now stands at 5,5 and is no longer the smallest in his class. he now has his hair just like minatos but more bushier and his whiskers are still the same. Naruto has also changed his cloathes he now has the same cloathes as hawk eye. but the thing that has changed the most are his eyes they are still his husky blue eyes but are in the shape of a hawk.

the reason Naruto is like this is because shancs told him about hawk eye and showed him a photo of him. as soon as Naruto seen him he new he had to get that hat and cloathes. over the years shancs had shown Naruto how to use his sword but shancs dose not let him use it until he needs to or is ready to. so shancs seald it in a tattoo of a hawk eye on Naruto,s arm.

shanks had also shown him how to control haki, first he learnd the Kenbunshoku Haki this allows him to sense people with chakra or with no chakra, they discoverd Naruto was a haki user while training. one day shancs came up behind Naruto and he predicted shancs moves this led them to the other one called Busoshoku Haki this allows the bodey to be coverd in a black metal witch is as hard as diemond. this is a good defence and offence haki.

they discoverd this when they wer sparing and shancs nearly chopped Naruto's arm off when his sword broke. they checked his arm and sore it was a shiny black. Naruto had masterd these 2 forms of haki in 2 years witch suprised shanks. but not as much as this, Naruto actualy unlocked the third haki form wich is 1 out of a 10000 chance of getting it was called Haoshoku Haki. this allows one's will to over power anothers and knock them out. Naruto descoverd this when he was in the forest of death and a giant snake tried to eat him.

shancs showed up and sore Naruto glare at the snake, and then he watched it pass out with foame cuming out if its mouth. and then shancs had shown Naruto how to controll all of his haki over the years. but thats not the only thing they worked on, now Naruto has masterd his devil fruit powers to ther full potential

now we find Naruto walking home from the academy with his new head band witch he got from passing his test. he was walking when "hey Naruto i haird you didnt get rooky of the year" thats right Naruto was pissed that he never got that "yea what of it Mizuki" truth be told Naruto new Mizuki hated hime and Naruto whas not a fan of him either "well i no a way how you can still get rooky of the year" "oh realy how" Naruto new this was a trick but wanted to see were he was goin with this " well Naruto all you have to do is steal the forbidden scroll and not get caught here is wer we should meet up afterwords"

Naruto reads over the note and it sais training ground 43 "ok Mizuki i will try" then Naruto walked off to the hokage tower and steals th scroll with no problem, Naruto heads off to the meeting point with the scroll and waits for Mizuki. **( canon Mizuki and iruka fight and Naruto findes out about nine tales) **"_so thats why every one hates me". _where the thoughts going through Naruto's mined " now die demon" Mizuki throws a fuma shuriken at Naruto but as its about to hit him he disappears in a puff of smoke "what wer did he go"

**with Naruto **

"huh wer am i" Naruto lookes around and sees he is on a bout near a island with loads of men staring at him "we are in the world of pirats Naruto and welcome abored my ship" Naruto turns around Knowing that voice and sees shancs staring at him "shancs wer am i and why am i here" "as i said Naruto this is my world away from your world and i brought you here because i coud not see you in pain any more"

Naruto lookes round confused "wait i thought you wer like a spirit in my head or somthin" shancs starts to " hahahahahaha Naruto i came to your world looking for some one worthie of hawk eye's sword and that devil fruit i had but to do that i kept my bodey her but my spirit went to your world and dont worry my men know you, i told them about you" Naruto sighs in relief "so i am stuck here huh ... oh well, so can i have my sword now" Naruto ask's with hope in hie eye's shancs sighs "yes here you go" shancs touches the tattoo on his arm and out comes his sword. Naruto sighs and straps the sword on his back and sais "so wer to captin"

shancs grins and sais " to foosha village men" ther was a big **hia captin **and the boate moved to the isand ahead of them


	3. meeting luffy

**foosha village **

shancs and his crew plus Naruto wer walking into foosha village when they wer stoped by an old man with a cane. "What you pirates doin in ma village" he holds up his cane ready to fight when "hold up old man we are not here to pillage the village all we want is to stop buy and have some rest". "i dont care why you are here just leave" he went to strike at shancs when **(cling) **every one didn't even blink, Naruto had stoped the old man with his sword they had bothe of ther weapons against eachothers ready to fight but shancs spoke up.

"Naruto stop, listen old man we dont want any trouble here is this enough for us to stay here" shancs pulls out a big bag full of gold. the old man stared in shock with berri sighns in his eyes "wow you can stay as long as you like, just no trouble ok". the old man steps aside and lets them enter, obviously ther first destintion was the local.

they enter the bar and the first thing they see is a kid arguing with a women over the bar "i told you, you are not gonna be a pirate" "yea thats right am not, am gonna be king of the pirates" they both stop and see shancs and his crew staring at them. "luffy go sit down while i serve these fine men" the new identifide luffy did as he was told and sat down on a stool near the bar.

shancs and his men spred out in the bar picking different seats while he and Naruto sat at the bar next to luffy "so what can i get you gentalman". she smiles at them and waits for a answer "erm i woud like a pint of rum and for my friend" he lookes at Naruto "i would like a bottle of sake please" and shancs look back at the bar maiden " and 4 barrels of rum for my men please" she nods and gose and sees to his order.

"wait men i dont see any marine's around here"said a confused luffy "well we aint marine's kid wer pirates". then thats when luffy got excited "wait you guys are pirates then that means you have gone on loads of adventure and got loads of gold" shanc smiles and Naruto grins "you bet we have and we have high bounty's to well i do Naruto here dosent hay how about i tell you a few adventures of mine".

"sure that would be so cool" shancs laught and starts his tales "so it all started in ..." . for the rest of the day Naruto, luffy and shancs got to know each other better and became friends over the year shancs and his crew were is foosha village .

**one year later**

"mair please help luffy is in trouble with the mountin bandits"

**authors note: and cliff hanger sorry, this is a note to say i am trying to write longer chapters and have better grammer so please keep reading **


	4. the start of something new

we see the mair and the nice bar lady runnin to the edge of the village where we find Luffy under the foot of a mountain bandit and the rest crowded round him. They where about to kill Luffy when "please let the boy go you can have anything you want just please leave" they see an old man on his knees and all the village watching.

"sorry old man but this little punk kneeds to learn his place in this world" the bandit put more of his weight on Luffy and listens to his cry's of pain "let him go bandit" they look at the villages part and see Shanks and his crew plus Naruto stairing at them "what do you want pirates didn't i say leave this village"

Shanks lookes down, his hat shadowing his eyes "you can call me wat ever you want, you can spill alcohol on my cloaths but if you ever and i mean ever harm my friends" shank looks up at the bandits with a glare "thats when you cross the line"

one bandit trys to act bold "shut up pirate", the bandit aims his gun at Shanks "now that you have pulled out your gun are you willing to use it" Shanks just had to smirk at the mans face "what". "I said are you willing to shoot now that you pulled out your gun" the man starts to shake "shut up" "You know weapons are not for threats" Naruto dissapears in a purple flash and reapears behind the bandit with his sword held by his side

"Ther for killing" the mans head suddenly roles off his shoulders ther was not even a single drop of blood. the bandits started to panic " what you waiting for go kill the pirates" the bandit charged at the pirates. Naruto still standing inbetween the bandits and pirates decided to help, he turned into smoke and swept over half of the bandit's while the pirates tooke the rest of the bandits

when the fight had ended the crew looked around and did not see Luffy nore did they see the leader of the bandits. They haird a scream in the distance, the crew along with the villages seen the head bandit and luffy on a boat. Naruto rushes to the edge of the island and jumps onto the water and starts running surprising the villagers and most of the crew.

"you have been nothin but pain in my ass you little shit now drown" Luffy closed his eyes waiting to put into the water. But it did not cum he opend his eyes and seen a black blade an inch away from his nose, he tilted his head to the left to look down the blade to see it come out of the mans heart, looking over the man he sore Naruto holding the blade

Naruto quickly takes his blade out of the man making him fall out of the boat with Luffy. Bu luckley for Luffy Naruto caught him befor he reached the water. after Naruto plased Luffy in the boat Luffy huged him for dear life "i'm sorry Naruto all i wanted to do was prove the bandits that they where wrong saying pirates are weak".

Naruto ha to sigh at the poor boy "its ok Luffy am not mad or are any one els well maybe the old man and that bar women but no one els. am proud of you for sticking up for what you believed in" Naruto smiles down at Luffy and Luffy returns the smile. "come on lets get goin" Naruto places Luffy on his back and walks back to shore "wow Naruto how are you walking on water can you teachme how to do it"

"hahahah sorry Luffy but only i can do it and i cant exactly exsplain how i do it" Luffy just pouted. soon enough they reached the shore and went back to the bar to celebrat Luffy being ok

now we see Shanks and his crew about to leave the village because they have stayed long enough "do you realy wonna stay here Naruto" Naruto nodded "ye i might as well i think i will stay and train Luffy in a few things and set out with him when he is raedy"

Shanks nodded and said his good bye and said he is going to speak to Luffy "hey Naruto" he turned his head to see yasopp approaching "here when you travel the east blue you may go the my home island if ye do give this to my son" he handed him a bag and a briefcase.

Naruto nodded and sealed away the stuff "i will make sure he gets them" yasopp nodded "thanks the village is called Syrup Village" after he said that he joind his captin on the boat ready to sale off "see ye everyone stay safe and Naruto look after Luffy for me" Naruto grins and crosses his arms "of course i will"

Shanks nodded "ok men set sail to the grand line" ther was a big hai and the boat started moving. soon all the villages had left the only ones left where Naruto and Luffy "Naruto am goin to be king of the pirates" Naruto grins "sure Luffy and am gonna be the strongest pirate that ever lived" they bofe looked at each other one last time befor heading home kowing they wher gonna have to wait a long time to leave this island

**(authors note: again sorry if gramma is bad i am taking requests and ideas you guys have just tell me)**


	5. meeting Nami

_years later _

today is a nice hot day in foosha village and its as peacefull as ever. now we find are selves at the shore of the village where see the hole village looking at2 characters. one whas a 17 year old teen with a straw hatontop of a head full of cruffy black hair, her wore a red sleeveless vest and blue jean short with white fur one the bottom of them and to finish it off he wore a pair of sandles . the purson next to him is a man who is 23 with a black hat with a blue feather,under the hathe had a head full of messy blond hair thet went to the sides of his head and reached his neck. he wore black cago pants with a black top withthe kanji for mist on it. on top of that he wore a white trench cote witch had the kanji for purple fox on the back and on his feet he wore a pair of combat boot's that endid just under his knee's

the reason the hole village is ther with them is because ther about to head off on ther journey to the sea. they said ther good byes and got on ther little boat and set off. "well Luffy how do you feel now Knowing you are gonna be a pirate" Luffy could not hold his grin anylonger "i feel free, how about you Naruto" Naruto lookes at Luffy "i feel like i can do anything now am on the sea"

_a few days later _

Luffy and Naruto are seen on ther little boat in the middle of the osean minding there own business,Naruto is inide the boat reading over the scroll of seals he brought with him after the Mizuki incident. but he is interurpted when he hairs a noise outside, when he gets outside he see's that he is inbetween 2 big ships one whas a cruise ship that had pirates flying off of "_Luffy" _Naruto thought while shaking his head.

the other ship whas a pirate ship witch he notest was the ship of alvida one of the best pirates of the east blue. then he sees a ginger haird girl come out of the ship with a big bang on her back, she jumps off the boat and lands on a bot just a little bigger than his.

she is about to set off but then Luffy lands on her boat "hey what do you think your doin on my boat" she askes him "oh is this your boat i didnt know hay are you one of alvida's pirates" Luffy askes with a stern look, she paniks after watching him play with alvida and her pirates she new he was strong

Naruto comes on her boat and saves her "its ok Luffy she is not with them infact see that sack that all ther berri i think" he sais looking at the girl and get a nod in response "see oh sorry where are my manners my name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is my friend and captin Monkey D Luffy and you are" he askes with a charming smile that makes her blush and looke down

"my name is nami and wait what do you mean he is your captin you guys are not wearing marine uniforms". Luffy and Naruto look at eachother then back at nami then back at eachother then they laught "hahah sorry where not marine's where pirates" nami's face fell at that "so your nothin but filthy pirates"

Naruto got a sad look on his face "i take it you had a past that involved pirates huh" nami just looked down "hey you where do you think ye goin ya punck"all three looked up to see alvida on her ship

Naruto just sighs "Luffy you just had to piss her off" Luffy just laught "fine i gues i will sort it out" Naruto roles up his sleave to show off his tattoo witch whas a seal. he chanelled chakra to it and out poped his swored, he held it up in the air and then swung it down on line with alvidas ship

he reseald his sword and waited nami and alvida was confused until alvidas ship split in two making it sink "h-h-how did you do that" she looked at Naruto "am just that good" he fineshed with a grin that made her blush "so nami can you take us to the next island please i sort of destroyed are boat"

they looked to the place where the boat used to be but it was gone "listen i know you hate pirates but all i ask is that you take us to the next island then where gone ok" he looked at her with pleading eyes "fine ok lets go" Naruto and Luffy both do a little dance to celebrate "cum one lets go" sooff they whent to the next island


	6. message

**sorry people but am gonna stop all my stories, delete them and write better ones. sorry for the ones that enjoyed them but if you follow my accaount you will se new and better stories again sorry.**


End file.
